The missing Link
by AslansHow24
Summary: A one shot on what could have happened differently the night that Mary went to Joey's house.


**The missing link**

**I really liked the movie, but here is my version of happened the night that Mary went to his house. **

After Tami left, Mary made her way to the back porch and froze at what she saw. Joey was in bed, and Natalia was perched at the end of his bed in a mini cocktail dress. She couldn't believe that Joey would cheat on her. She decided to watch a little longer and to see what was really going on. She had always said she wasn't going to be one of those girls that jumped to conclusions.

Inside the house, Joey was staring at Natalia in confusion.

"what are you doing here?" He asked, glancing at the clock. "And why are you dressed like a two cent whore?" Natalia's smile faltered a little.

"I thought we could spend some time together" She said huskily, leaning towards him.

Out on the porch, Mary felt her heart breaking when Natalia leaned in to kiss Joey, but she gaped when Joey scrambled away and Natalia wound up kissing the wall. He looked furious now.

Inside, Joey was fuming.

"I have a girlfri..."He trailed off when he saw Mary standing outside. She was carrying roses and a slip of paper. He brushed past Natalia and opened the door.

"You know, you'll catch a cold if you stand out there too long" He said, grinning. Mary grinned back.

"You didn't send the roses, did you?" She asked. Joey sighed.

"No, Wish I had though" He said. He held out a hand and Mary took it. He led her inside, where Natalia was seriously pissed off. Joey turned to her.

"Natalia, its time for you to leave" Natalia grabbed her purse and stalked out of the house. Mary laughed a little and shook her head.

"I don't think we've heard the last of this" Joey said. "Remember, I will never, ever hurt you"

"I'll remember" Mary promised.

"Good. It's getting kind of late, do you want me to drive you home?" Joey asked. Mary nodded.

When Mary got home, she found Dominique waiting for her, and Dominique was expecting her to be heartbroken, and asked if Joey had dumped her. Mary placed her hands on her hips.

"So you were a part of this plot too?" She asked angrily. "You tried to set me up? Well, I have news for you, it didn't work. Joey actually cares about me, unlike the people in this house. At least when I go to Manhattan, I'll be free from you"

"Oh, Did I forget to tell you. They called and canceled the audition. A rejection letter came for you as well" Mary slowly read the rejection letter, tears in her eyes. She threw the letter in the trash and ran to her room, hurling herself on her bed, crying.

The next day at school, Joey met Mary by her locker, and could tell right away that something was wrong.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I got rejected" She said. Joey pulled her into a hug. Then he got a brilliant idea.

"Perhaps we can change their minds" He said. "Dance with me at the contest" Mary hesitated for a moment. "Please, this is your chance to do something you really care about. Seize it" He pleaded. Mary sighed.

"Ok" She said softly. "Perhaps we can reprise our dance that was cut short at the ball"

"I'd like that" Joey said. Mary smiled, but her smile was cut short when Brit and Bree showed up.

"Oh, you won't be going to the contest" Brit said. "And you won't be spending anymore time with Joey either"

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked, irritated. Brit grinned evilly.

"You're grounded permanently" She said. "Mom told us this morning. She said the only time you can leave the house is to go to school" Mary's face fell and her stepsisters looked triumphant, but Joey cut in.

"Oh, well, Mary won't be living there anymore" He said. He pulled Mary away by the arm.

"What did you mean by that?" Mary asked.

"Just what I said" Joey said. "We have it all worked out. I talked to my parents this morning and when they heard about Dominique's behavior towards you, My mother was appalled. You see, My mom and your mom were friends before your mom passed away. I know she didn't leave a good impression on you at the luncheon, but she's normally not like that. She's had the guest bedroom made up and you can move in today. That is of course, if you want to" Mary threw her arms around him in surprise.

"Thank you" She said softly.

**The rest is the same, except for the snarky and snide comments that Mary makes to Joey at the contest in the film**


End file.
